Teenage love
by Shinagawa
Summary: Lobster teenage love story as the title suggests. Rachel is tired of Chip, Ross has a crush on Rachel but she doesn't know. Then they get to know eachother as friends and things happen. Monica is in the story and maybe the other's will to in the future. Anyways horrible summary, this is my first fic so R&r plz.
1. What's love?

She sat there, sad and silently sobbing into her hands, she couldn't sleep. She was 16 and she was in high school. She had everything, she was popular, she had the looks, she had a rich daddy who'd buy her anything she asked for, she had the coolest friends, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, she had just got that nose job and was currently dating the hottest guy in school, Chip Mathews. She was Rachel Green.

However Rachel still didn't feel complete, she still felt like something was missing in her apparently perfect life and that thing was love. Sure she really liked Chip, he was hot and popular but she still felt like she needed something more, she wanted to fall in love.

Yesterday she had caught her "loyal" and "loving" boyfriend cheating on her, kissing her "best friend" Mindy. Again. And again she had forgiven him, and now there she sat, in her real best friend's house kitchen at 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep so to avoid waking Monica, she had gone down to sit at the kitchen table and weep. She was tired of everything and everybody, Rachel just wanted to be happy.

Suddenly the door opened, Rachel expecting to find Monica at the door was startled when she lifted her gaze, instead of Monica it was her brother Ross who was equally startled to find a tear stained Rachel Green. He had had a major crush on her sister's best friends since forever. Ross thought Rachel was perfect, but in her own way. She wasn't like the other popular kids, she was different, he was so in love with her. But he would never act on these strong feelings he had towards her because Ross knew Rachel would never go for a geek like him. They were from two different worlds and he knew he could never in his dreams get a girl like Rachel, she was out of reach. But fate was whimsical, and there she was sitting at his kitchen table crying.

"Ra-rachel, what are, he-llo" Ross stammered surprised and nervous to see his secret crush. He looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact. Rachel sniffed "Hey, I'm sorry I was just looking for something to to to... drink!" she lied unconvinsingly.

"Ah..." Ross wasn't sure how to continue with the conversation."Would you like a glass of water?" He asked

"Yeah, sure, so how come you're awake at" she looked at her watch " two fifteen in the morning?".

" I uh, just finished watching this documentary on a dinosaur fossil they found in China" he answered with a small grin and still looking at the ground. She noticed the grin, she loved how passionate he could be about something so boring.

He handed her the glass of water and poured himself another. They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence. Ross sat down next to her " So are you you all right, you seem um some what um sad" he said choosing his words carefully. Rachel looked up at him noticing his eyes, he wasn't looking away or looking down, he looking straight at her.

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just a bit tired that's all." she said not wanting to open up to him. She looked back down at her glass of water.

" Well if you're tired, why don't you go back um to sleep?" -Oops- she thought. " Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, this time he held her hand. -Did I just hold her hand, what the hell am I doing- He thought. She didn't pull back, he somehow made her feel comfortable.

"Um yeah, I guess you could say I'm a bit upset, but really it's nothing" Rachel looked up at him again, he still had his gaze concentrated on her.

"I uh don't think it's nothing if your sitting at your friend's kitchen table crying, at quarter past two at night" He said appearing nonchalant.

"You saw that?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, considering you were looking for a glass of water with your hands covering your face, and that currently your eyes are wattery and red." She left out a small chuckle. He was surprised at how smooth he was getting across to her.

"Okay maybe I'm a little more than a bit upset" she admitted.

"That's a start, now what's up? uh, if, if you wa-n-na talk about, uh with um me?" -crap, I'm back to the idiotic stammering- he silently told himself off. He let go of her hand.

"Yeah, um not really, I guess you could say it's just girl stuff," she said not wanting to drag him into her world.

"Please, talk to me, it's killing me seeing you like this" Ross said surprised with himself. -Did I just say that-

" It's nothing really, It's just Chip, is a bit um, I really don't want to talk about this now" She said regretting mentioning her boyfriend's name.

"Oh, well don't worry about i'm sure that whatever it is it'll get better" -He's so sweet- He took her hand again and gently caressed the back of it with his thumb. Right then and there she broke into pieces, she couldn't contain it anymore, a single tear abandoned her eye and started to make its way down her cheek.

He took his other hand and placed it on her face and gently brushed it off with his thumb, she looked into his puppy eyes, they were so consolling, she collapsed, her tears now cascading freely. He opened his arms and pulled her into a gentle hug, she accepted his gentle embrace and she put her arms on his back and neck and hugged him back tightly. A small little gesture that made him tremble. Her tears stained his t-shirt, Ross began to caress her back softly but reassuringly moving his hand soothingly up and down, he was whispering in her ear "I'm so sorry" apologising repeatedly, he hated seeing her like this. She felt so safe in his embrace, she never wanted to let go.

They felt like they were the only people in the world and this was their moment.

After what felt like hours Rachel finally stopped crying and let go of his arms, she looked at him, staring deep into his soul "Thank you, so much Ross, I really needed this hug," Ross shyly looked down at his shoes and answered her back, "Yeah, uhuh, it it was no problem, but Rachel please take care, you look awful". She melted with his kind words, she got up and was about to leave, but before heading towards the door, she turned around and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "good night". And with that she left the kitchen and silently tiptoed back towards Monica's bedroom.

Ross was still sitting at the table with a dumbfounded expression, shocked. -Did that just happen, did she really kiss me- he silently pondered he was definitely spellbound.

The next morning everybody was eating breakfast in the infamous kitchen. Monica sat next to Rachel in front of them were Jack and Judy, and next to Judy at the very end of the table was Ross, who was nervously munching on his cereals quickly. On the other hand Rachel was calmly sipping her coffee, eyeing him every once in a while, and once in blue moon she would randomly smile or wink at him. Monica was totally oblivious to this as she was joyfully spreading jam on her toast.

"So Ross how was the documentary you were watching last night, was it any good?" Judy asked his son. "Yeah, it was great".

"you don't seem very convinced about it, I mean considering it was on dinosaurs you don't seem too enthusiastic" Judy replied worried about her son.

"Mom it was good, I'm just tired" Judy looked at Jack trying to get his attention but he was busy reading the newspaper. " So girls, how was your night, any fun?".

And that was basically how Rachel and Ross' morning went. Monica eating, awkward silences and Judy trying to fill the silences with small talk. Normally they would all be talking with each other but something was different this morning and Judy had noticed.

Later that afternoon, Rachel was hanging out with Chip, it was kind of a make up date they were having after getting back together. They were eating dinner at Chip's favourite fast food restaurant. Rachel didn't care for it, but never said anything to avoid having a fight with him. The place was quite crowded as it was a Saturday night and everybody was out. Rachel still didn't understand why Chip loved this restaurant, whenever they went , which was almost always, it was full, the food was sloppy and awful and worst of all unhealthy.

"So I was talking to Monica yesterday and she said-"

"Wait Ray, who the hell his Monica" Chip said while chewing his food.

"What? You don't know who Monica is she is one of my best friends Chip" Rachel was starting to get annoyed at his ignorance. -Why couldn't he be more considerate for her feelings, why couldn't he be caring and loving and sweet-

"Oh, is she the fat girl, the one that follows you around all the time?"Chip asked inconsiderately. Rachel looked at her food and sighed, "Yes that's her but don't call her fat, how would you feel if everybody called you fat?"

"Whatever, so what happened with the fat chick?" Rachel sighed and continued telling her story, with much less enthusiasm, knowing he was probably more concentrated on his burger or on his thoughts considering he even had thoughts.

"Anyways so then we fell a-"

"Hold that thought Ray, what time is it?" he rudely interrupted

"Quarter past eight, why?" she asked

"Crap, I gotta go meet the guys for uh yeah we got this poker game at Tim's place, it's gonna be epic, anyways gotta go babe talk to you later?" Rachel nodded and sat there shocked, -has he just left on a date to go play poker with his friends, what the hell is wrong with him- Suddenly the door opened and he came rushing in "um sweaty, um could I borrow twenty bucks for the poker game, I swear I'll pay you back this time, please" He looked at her with pleading eyes. She just sat sighed opened her purse and gave him the twenty bucks. "You're the awesome, thanks babe, bye" He gave her a quick peck and left in a rush almost knocking down a little girl.

She was tired of Chip being so inconsiderate. Her head was throbbing and her eyes were tearing up again. She started to eat her burger as fast as she could, to get out of there.

Ross had witnessed it all, he was at the other side of the room eating dinner with his only friend, had just finished eating and David had left as he had to go to meet his girlfriend of almost a month, Cathy. Ross ordered some fries as he was still hungry. He didn't know if he should go up to her, he hated seeing her like this. But he couldn't just go up to her he was a geek and she was the most popular girl in school. He sat there thinking, and finally he made his decision he got up and started to walk over to her.-What's the worst thing she could say to me? And that hug we shared yesterday she's not just going to ignore me after that hug- he thought as he made his way towards where Rachel was sitting.

He was right behind her, he didn't know what to do, so he just tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, her piercing blue eyes gazed up at him, Rachel was surprised to see him there.

"Oh, hey Ross what are you doing here?"


	2. A walk to remember

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter guys.**

"Oh, hey Ross what are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Well I just finished eating dinner with my friend and I just happened to see that you were alone, so um hey," he finished talking and intently looked at her, he noticed she was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple top but still he saw her as the most beautiful girl in the world. "so do you mind if I... take a seat"

"Oh yeah sure, sit down, Chip just left he's gone to play poker with his friends" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing from the tone of your voice, that's not something you liked" Ross kid. She gave him a cute smile, which made Ross' heart skip a beat. "Yeah not particularly"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you'd rather spend your night with him than with a boring old geek like me" he said nonchalantely.

"Hey you're not a geek, you're just really smart and you're certainly not old," she said looking straight at him. "Yeah sure, that's like saying you're not insanely beautiful" -oh crap, did I just say that out loud, oh god she's gonna leave, maybe she liked it- he averted her eyes and took a fry. Rachel sat there stunned, -had Monica's brother just said she was beautiful- She was blushing, she was confused at the effect his words had on her, she was more than used to being called beautiful. But here she was sitting across Ross Geller blushing for being called beautiful.

After a rather uncomfortable silence Rachel broke the ice. "Anyway you're not a geek, I'm telling you."

"Yeah whatever, I don't really care about that anymore," He said confidently "so um, would you like to have some fries,"

"Thanks" she said as she took one. "No problem, so Chip's out playing poker?"

"Sadly, yes he is, do you know how to play?" She asked.

"Well as a matter of fact I do, do you?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do not," she said imitating him. He let out a cute chuckle, Rachel smiled to herself. "Okay, well I was thinking um maybe you could teach me how to play..."

"You want to learn how to play poker?" he scratched his hair, she nodded. "well yeah, of course I'll teach you"

"Rachel's face lit up, really?, oh my god thanks, and um while we're on the subject of teaching, I'm kind of," she paused and looked down.

"Kind of what?" he asked rather eagerly. "Well I'm flunking biology and I heard you are like awesome in this subject, so would you mind like tutoring me please Ross," she almost begged looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Well, yeah, I'd love to and I've got a lot free time lately so why not? I'll do it" He said cheerfully, he thought about all the time he would have next to Rachel."Really, that's great, thankyou so much, you're a life saver Ross" Ross snapped out of his daze and calmly answered back, "yeah no problem, Rach" there was a short pause, Rachel looked at him intently "I'm sorry u-u-um Rachel or Ray Ray or you know wha-a-atever, I'm sorry can I call you Rach?," Ross stammered nervously -nice save idiot, that was so smooth-Ross mentally kicked himself. Rachel chuckled, Ross was so adorable and innocent.

"Well my friends usually call me Ray or Ray Ray and my parents call me Rachel, but nobody really calls me Rach, but you know I kind of like it, Rach" she said joyfully.

"Okay, I also like Rach" he thought for a second and went red" the name I mean, I I I'm not sa-ying I I li-ke um"She giggled at his nervousness, and interrupted him saving him from the embarrassment"Ross I know what you mean, relax".

"Oh okay, so then hey Rach, I'm Ross and you can only call me Ross cause there's really not a shorter term for it."

She giggled, that giggle sent Ross to heaven. "There aren't any shorter names but I can still call you Rossy, do like that little Rossy" she said wanting to tease him.

"Oh no, don't you dare call me that," "Why? you don't like it, it's sooooo cutee Rossy, my little Rossy"

"Woman! don't kid with me, I won't tutor if you call me that" Ross said seriously, making Rachel burst into laughter, he joined her. Suddenly the laughter faded away and there was silence, they were looking at each other. The eye-contact made Ross nervous so he looked down at his lap.

"Anyway," Rachel said, in that instance they both reached for the remaining chip on the plate, there hands touched.

"Oh sorry" Rachel said, "Oh no, no you take it", "oh no I don't want it take it", "split it?" He asked

"Yeah sure" Ross split the last fry in half and handed her one. "Thanks" she said not breaking contact with his beautiful eyes.-Wow, his eyes are adorable, too bad he's got that bad afro and mustache on his face, if you could call it that at all.- she thought to herself.

Rachel was surprisingly enthusiastic about Ross teaching her biology, she felt an unfamiliar tingling go through her body.

"Hey, so do you wanna go for a walk, I mean it's still early and you know you only live once, but only if you want know it's cool."

"Yeah sure that'd be great," Ross' face lit up once again, as he was expecting rejection. "But don't you think that saying you only live once is a bit exaggerated for a walk in the park Ross?"she said. Ross chuckled. And answered back"You know it's crazy out there, it's a one in a lifetime opportunity, so lets go" And with that they left the restaurant.

They walked around the park, talking, laughing generally having a good time. They sat down on a bench and continued their conversations. It was now dark outside, time had gone by flying. It was still warm but at night it would usually get a bit chilly. They decided to head back home as it was already quite late.

"Wow it's pretty cold now, don't you think?" Rachel hinted.

"Nah, I'm good, it's not really that cold." He said trying to sound strong and confident. In actual fact he was feeling a bit cold but he didn't want to admit it to her, he would've sound so weak.

"Well I'm feeling quite cold, I mean I didn't even bring a jacket," She said even more obviously. Ross still didn't catch the hint that he should give her a jacket.

"Mhm, they said the temperatures would be dropping this week, but I'm not really noticing the change." He said, leaving Rachel even more confused, was he doing this on purpose. They kept on walking in silence when Rachel disturbed the silence by saying "So if you're not feeling cold, could you lend me your jumper, I mean you're not even wearing it"

"Oh, shit sorry, I hadn't realized that" He gave her his jumper, "Here you go, by the way you could've asked me directly..." He said in a mysterious tone. "Thanks" She put on the jumper, it was obviously bigger than her size, but she liked it. She liked the smell and the warmth his jumper gave off. She felt so comfortable in that jumper.

"I love this jumper it feels so comfortable" she admitted.

"Really? Well it looks great on you, well you could wear a garbage bag and still be gorgeous" he answered back. There it was again, her cheeks had gone red, she was blushing furiously and she still didn't know how he had that effect on her. Luckily it was dark and he didn't notice.

They finally reached the Green's residence, it was a bit bigger than Ross' house. They both stood there before the path to the house door. It was a bright night, the moonlight was shining on them, that strange white light that made both Ross and Rachel really comfortable. And then darkness, all around them it was so enhancing.

"This is me," Ross stopped to look at her. "Thank You so much for saving my night, ... Again"

"No problem Rach, you kind of saved me from a night of... Family Fun" he exaggerated the family fun bit.

"Well you're welcome for that, but seriously I had a great time with you tonight" Ross just nodded his head in agreement. "So um about the tutoring thing, thanks so much, but when do you want to do it?"

Ross had completely forgotten about that, "How 'bout after school? I've Mondays and Wednesdays free, and Fridays if you're willing to give them up,"

"That sounds great, Mondays and Wednesdays but I'd have to say I'm not sure I'm willing to give up my Fridays, but maybe, you never know I might love learning biology."

"Well then it's settled, so where do you want to meet after school?"

"Kay, we can meet just outside school and come to my house together, if you don't mind. And my parents won't be at home and my sisters will probably not even notice your presence."

"Yes, that sounds great, see ya on Monday."

"That's great, can I as you for one last favor?" Ross nodded, " do you mind if we keep this a secret, it's just I haven't really told anyone that I'm flunking biology."

"Sure, don't worry about it, anyway see ya on Monday"

But before he could leave Rachel jumped on him and gave him a hug. He replied to it as soon as he smelt her coconut scented a few seconds of pure bliss for Ross, they broke apart. And just like the other night, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye". She was walking up the path towards her house when she realized she was still wearing his jumper.

" Wait Ross your jumper." She called out him. Ross quickly spun around and directed himself towards her, "keep it, it might keep you warm" he said nonchalantly. Then he spun around again and headed back towards his house.

Rachel stood there a bit shocked but she was smiling. She grabbed the hem of the blue jumper and she took it off. She pressed into her chest and whispered thanks. Then she raised it a bit and smelt his scent again it enticing. She loved it.

Rachel went inside. She said goodnight to her parents and barely acknowledged her two sisters. She went upstairs straight to her room. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she changed her jeans to a pair of pajama pants. She took off her top and bra. She didn't bother to wear the pajama top, instead she wore Ross' jumper to sleep. She had really liked that sweater, she found it quit comforting so she decided to sleep with it. And with that she got into her bed, turned the lamp off and with a unknown smile on her face drifted off to sleep.

Ross reached his home five minutes after dropping Rachel off at her house. As he entered his parents were watching t.v while Monica was up in her room listening to music.

T" Hey, son." Jack greeted Ross.

"Hi dad, hi ma." He said joyfully.

" What have you been up to? it's quite late son" his enquired.

"Nothing much" Ross answered neutrally.

"You're awfully cheery, did you meet some one?" Judy looked up at her son expectantly.

"Nah, just went out for dinner with David and then when he left I decided to walk through the park, kind of like to clear mi head a bit." He said trying to hide his cheerfulness and keeping his promise to Rachel.

He went upstairs, blasted up the stereo and changed into his pajamas. He got into his bed and started to read a book but he couldn't concentrate on anything as he was still in heaven. He still couldn't believe what had happened the last few days. And with that thought he turned the stereo off, put the book back and delightfully fell asleep.

This was definitely something special.


End file.
